Stealing Love
by Kitkatbellascarlet95
Summary: Bella gets kidnapped and Edward has to find a way to save her before time runs out, but what are her captors up to? Edward's temper, Vampire science experiments, and as always, undying love.
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character's in this story that are characters of twilight. These characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and I do not own any character but Sheila and other ones that are added in later, these will not be twilight characters most likely. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.)

Chapter 1

B.P.O.V.

I don't remember exactly how I ended up here but I don't think it was in the best of circumstances. Actually I'm pretty sure Edward would not have been happy with this. The last thing I remember was someone talking to me about how they wanted me to help them with this research they were doing on Forks. Then someone was carrying me. Edward maybe? No, not Edward. Then who? Then I felt my head. "Ouch!", I muttered. My head was throbbing in pain. Someone had grabbed me. But how? Where was Edward when this happened? Hunting, I remembered painfully. I still got upset every time I thought of him leaving me even for a few days. This being the result of a very touchy subject of mine. I then looked around where I was. It seemed that I was in a big room, this room consisted of all the basic necessities of an entertainment basement. Of course they put me in the basement. I was starving I soon realized but I was wary to go over and look in the small fridge that occupied itself on the opposite wall. The thought of someone coming down the minute I decided to move was too risky a possibility for me. Then I noticed it. There was a picture on the fridge of a man and a woman kissing and smiling. Then right below this picture was one of the same people facing the camera. I wasn't sure but I became almost positive that the faces of these two people were the same faces as my captors. As I stared at the pictures I remembered what had happened. I was at work and Mike had already left with the garbage to go to the dump. A couple had come in and they had smiled widely upon seeing me, it gave me chills to remember realizing the reason behind their unusual smiles. They had asked me about giving them some information on a certain rumor that they were particularly interested in. Then their gazes suddenly turned grave. Then they had made me call Edward. They had gotten forceful almost automatically. They made me tell him that I was going to see my mom and that I would not be back for a while. I knew he had recognized the disguised pain in my voice. Almost as soon as they had thrown me into their car and started to pull off had he shown up to my rescue. Then they had played a card that even and especially a vampire (Edward) had to think about. They showed him a flamethrower that the man had pulled from the backseat. They threatened him. They said that if he tried anything then they would ask their friends (vampires) to help them stop him and then they would use that precious time to set the Cullen house on fire. I saw the unbelievably electric sorrow and frustration/agony build itself in Edward's eyes. Me or his family? It was the most unbelievably smart thing a killer could do. If vampires could cry, I think that's what Edward would be doing right now. The pain on his face was so intense it burned me to the core. He looked back at me. I could see that he wanted more than anything to not say what couldn't be avoided but it was so easy for me to tell him the truth. We both knew that the skin of vampires was flammable. Very. They wouldn't even have time to get out. "Edward, I began, tears welling in my all too human eyes as I said his name, "I want you to save your family. I'm not going to do anything stupid and I don't think they will either, I want you to save Alice. Save Carlisle and Esme and Emmett, save Rosalie, save Jasper. I-I love you more than the air I breathe and I want you to do the best thing. You are my life and so are they. What are we without them?" "Nothing" he whispered to the wind. Then they pulled away. He didn't even get to tell me goodbye. Then I fell unconscious. I must have hit my head on something in the car. I didn't care, all that I knew was that my Edward had been pushed away from me and he couldn't save me. I didn't cry now for my own life, but the agony that I knew I was causing in him. I had to- I don't even know what I had to do now. Then the door opened.

Chapter 2

A small voice spoke as the person made their way down the stairs. It was a woman. She was very attractive. She came and sat as close to me as possible. I pushed up against the wall as far as I could. She smiled at this. It angered me. "Hello Bella". She said to me. Her voice was beautiful too. "I'm sorry that we had to do this but we have this interest in human-loving vampires. It so not normal. Odd. Freaky." "The Cullen's are not freaks!" I shouted at her. "I know that but my husband won't believe it. Make him believe Bella. We may even have you set free and given your precious Edward back if you just tell us all you know." "I can't. I can't tell you, I'm sorry, but I am going to protect him". "But why?" she asked me curiously. "Because I love him, and all the Cullens. They're my life". I could see a look of pure confusion cross her face, and then she seemed to understand something that seemed to be something that she hadn't understood in a long time. "Well, actually as surprising a response as that is, it makes complete sense to me".

E.P.O.V.

I stood there watching them as they took my precious Bella away from me. My life being ripped away from me by the force of simply some little annoying humans, the likes of which Mike Newton could have escaped from. I was embarrassed, humiliated, and in complete and total agony over what was happening to me. To me? Well, it was happening to Bella, but the knowledge of that, and not being able to do anything to stop it disturbed me so deeply that I swear if I could cry, I would spend the next century doing so. But does this mean that I have simply given up? That I am going to allow silly humans to destroy the point of my existence? No, I decided, no I was not going to let them take her away. Never, this has already happened too many times for me to back off now. Especially when the answer was so easy I could kick myself for not seeing it before. It had to be. We are dealing with obviously inexperienced little humans after all. Carlisle would shame me for all that I am thinking about humans but right now, I don't even care.

I ran back through the woods to the dense forest around my house and there I burst through the door and walked into the living room where I knew everyone was at. But then, what should I do? Should I tell them that they were in danger? Or that Bella was? No, they would all surely want to come with me and try to save her and the plan that was forming in my head was not allowing that to happen. I decided to tell them some of the truth. "Everyone, please, you need to pack. The safest place in the world for you to be in is Denali. Please, you have to go". I told them all urgently. I had walked in while they were all crowded around something in the middle. And then I saw Alice there in the middle of them and my heart sunk. She was having a vision, and I had a feeling that half of it had come too late. "What? Are you sending us to Denali so that you can try to be the hero and save Bella while we sit like cowards with Tanya and the rest and try not to worry?" Her little pixie like voice asked. But before I could speak I saw understanding enter her features. "Or…were you not planning to tell us the reason at all? That's it! I've had it with you torturing yourself and letting yourself worry about everyone else all the time. The one thing that you needed to gain was selflessness and when Bella came along you did and now it's the one thing that I could really live without. And when were you going to tell us that Bella had been kidnapped? Who are the !#$%#? Little minions of the Volturi? Nomads wanting her for…for lunch?" she struggled with the last part because Alice had a kind heart and she didn't want it to seem so careless of her to say such horrible things about Bella without struggling. I answered her question, the last one, and humiliation flooded me as I did so, "They were human". "What?" every face in the room seemed to scream at me but Alice was the only one to say anything. "But Edward, how then…?" I cut her off. "they told me that they would kill you if I tried to stop them. And besides Bella, you are the only reasons for me to live." I finished softly. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! You are the biggest idiot I have ever met! How could you choose us over Bella, to her face? " "they said they would burn the house down. They know what they're dealing with." I informed them as I saw their faces twist into a million different expressions all at once. "I need you to stay safe for me. No matter what, I need that. I have a plan but unless you are here, I can't follow it accordingly. And I think there is only one way to get out of this and I think I have figured it out. I love you all, and so please, stay safe." I told them. And then I ran out of the house and to my meadow, where I would quickly decide how to take my actions. I heard faintly as I left Carlisle saying, "well, looks like we're going to Denali." And Alice saying, "What? Just go and let him do everything? Oh, Come on!" and then Jasper must have interfered with any more from her.

Chapter 3

B.P.O.V.

I asked her what she meant. Then she said, "my name is Sheila and I have been lying to myself for 4 years now, and I just lied to you. I have no idea why I do what I do, but I have a feeling it's because I miss him so much". "miss who?" I asked careful of her odd behavior. "Henry. My Henry. My love, my vampire." I gasped and then suddenly a crash sounded from above. Edward landed there on his knee and foot and raised his head. Glass fell around him and I looked up to see the broken window up at the top, close to the ceiling of the basement. I could tell that he had not hunted in a while but he seemed to have recently gone overboard because his eyes blazed like a golden flame. What was he doing? What about his family? But I could tell by the look on his face that he had thought this out. Sheila looked up, horrified. But she didn't scream. She knew it would make HIM come down and he would call THEM and Edward would be doomed. She knew how much I cared about him and I could tell she wasn't going to let anything happen to me or him easily. "Bella", he said. He could see the cuts on me and how I was tied up and he must have assumed that Sheila was responsible for it. So then he slowly got up and swiftly strode over to her. "You" he sneered. He picked her up by her neck and I knew he was using much of his control to not snap her neck at that moment. "I'm so sick of this happening," he said darkly. "I wanted Bella and I to be able to be happy again, and once again, someone has tried to ruin it! Instead this time, that someone is human?" he said disgustedly. "But you will not have the same control over me as you did before. Bella is my life and my life will not be destroyed again!" he tightened his grip slightly. "Please," she gurgled, "you-you don't-" she could barely speak, "Edward stop it!" I shouted at him. "stop it! You don't understand!" This time, he whipped his head to me. His expression told me he was fighting his control. I jumped at the chance. "Edward, put. Her. Down." I said slowly. He looked at me confused, but then his resolve covered his expression. He slid her down, the expression on his face once again unreadable. Then I got out of the ropes that had been loosened by Sheila and I slowly got up and walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around him and then I could feel his resolve break as he wrapped his arms around me and started to let his emotions spread around us. I felt his worry, loss, grief, acceptance, heartache, fury, love, and all that insufferable pain, at the prospect that he was once again faced with the possibility that I might not be there tomorrow. As if he could sense what I was thinking, he whispered, " I really thought I was going to lose you this time." "I didn't, I thought you knew that wasn't possible." "In my way or yours?" I knew what he meant. His way was suicidal and he knew that no matter what I would never approve of that one. And I was pretty sure he had no clue what mine was. "Mine". "Naturally, so what do you mean?" he asked me. I looked at him intensely. I could tell that he had been worrying himself to, well, not death, since such a thing was almost impossible, and how his eyes looked you could tell that he had been crying, if that were possible. "It's okay, I'm here now". I told him. He kissed my neck and shoulder softly and breathed his first sigh of relief.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 4

B.P.O.V.

"Edward just listen to her!" she isn't like him, she's different, she's not trying to kill me!" I forcefully whispered to Edward, we had been going back and forth like this for a while, both trying to keep our voices down, him of course succeeding more than me. He wouldn't trust me that Sheila wasn't evil and wasn't going to try to kill me. He put emphasis on _try_. "She helped him kidnap you! How does that make her good? She's just as evil as he is!" "She's in love with a vampire!" I whispered, exasperated. "His eyes melted for a second, and then turned cold "She could be lying. She could be trying to trick us into trusting her." "No, I-I would never do that, I love Henry, and-and I just want…" she started, but Edward gave her a glare, but then his expression changed. He saw what I had seen in her eyes. A completely selfless utterly lost look, a look that said she was telling the truth more than her mouth ever could. A look that said she was so desperately lost and helpless without Him by her side, a look I knew Jacob had seen on my face when he spoke of Edward, or when he asked me to not love Edward. A look Edward had seen when he was leaving me. I had seen it on his face when he was about to step out into that sunshine in Italy. "You just want what? Tell me, please." He was concerned now, about her or about one of his kind being in danger, I wasn't sure. "I just want to know the truth, and how to get my Henry back." "Tell us everything you know about what's going on here." Edward demanded. Sheila was about to start when a sudden creak made us aware the door was opened. "Sheila? What's going on down there?" a voice from the landing bellowed. "Edward?" I whispered. He turned to look at me, the expression on his face indescribable.

Okay, please review. What should happen, should Bella and Edward escape? Should Sheila come with them? Or what else do you want to happen?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 5

B.P.O.V.

Suddenly Edward pushed me behind him and he even grabbed sheila. After he realized the steps on the stairs were slow and deliberate he opened a door that seemingly appeared out of nowhere and pushed us into it. "Nn-"I covered sheila's mouth before she could squeak. "he can do this, he knows how to be careful" I whispered to her, I understood her concern but it was also a spoken prayer. I kept my hand on her mouth, not for fear of her speaking, but because she was crying silently. She really feared for him. I held her close trying to soothe her, telling myself all the while not to cry too.

E.P.O.V.

I pushed bella and the girl into the closet. I was going to save them no matter what, I would worry about the rest later. The man that supposedly was able to strike fear into the hearts of vampires finally stepped into the room and looking around finally rested his eyes on me. "Hello, Edward. Come to rescue the pathetic maiden? What, do you steal her away from her own kind, and drag her off into your cave to mate? Or do you only wish and fantasize, you know, I would like to study her, every inch of her, it would help if I was in her too…" He chuckled. I was seeing red and it was hard to think. Not only was he stepping out of line with me, but bella could hear the insuferable bastard as well. "How dare you."I growled. "How dare I? How dare you, filling her mind and brainwashing her is a crime against nature, go stab yourself you son of a-" "SILENCE!" I yelled, grabbing him around the throat and pinning him to the wall. It didn't work out as well as I had planned.

"You know, I have been studying vampires for many years, I know all their traits and tendencies. I am excellent at reading what abilities they have. Just to let you know, I know you can read minds. I also know why you can't read bella's mind." My hand tightened a bit. "oh, my thoughts agitating you a bit, well you won't have to worry about them much longer. But anyway, she has what's called a shield, it is very present, especially for being human, but she would be amazing as an immortal, unstoppable. But pathetic people like you, she can appreciate the excellence and godliness of being a vampire, but you can't. you think she would be miserable without children right? Have you asked her? I bet she's not even that type."

He was rambling, trying to confuse me but I retained my focus. "What are you getting at? What do you want?" I asked through gritted teeth. He smiled broadly. "I want Bella, to be my personal consort, sheila too be a constant way to provide vampires to research, a better lab to do my research, and you, as protection, I'm afraid I killed off all my other vampires because they couldn't last for my greatest project. But Henry, oh, yes henry is strong, he held through, too bad he used sheila, she's so wrapped up in him, its sad actually, how much she believes its all real." "it is real, and you slimy son of a-""uh-uh-uh… unless you want bella to live and you, to keep your abilities, you might want to ease up a bit." "why should I?" "Because you need me…she needs me, and I can help, if you let me have what I want." He smiled


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 6

E.P.O.V.

"I will never give Bella up! And I will do all I can to protect the girl from you, what your doing tells me obviously that you're bluffing about knowing so much about vampires, because if you did you would learn that you NEVER, EVER challenge a vampire or threaten his mate. And you never even think about asking for her as your own consort!" I screamed at him. I could see him falter a bit, it was evident in his eyes but just as quickly the unrelenting courage came back. "And why do you think I couldn't threaten a vampire? You think it to be suicide? No, because you see, I have help or you could call it leverage…" He sneered at me. "Go ahead, smell around you and tell me what you find" he told me. I took a quick sniff of the air and nearly gagged. Vampire. In pain. Struggling for life based on the smell. "Henry?" I guessed. He smiled evilly at me and looked up the stairs, as if remembering a pleasant day. I heard a small gasp behind me and a choked back sob. "He's right up there, chained up in the lab. He's in quite a bit of pain, but I guess you can hear that now, that you're thinking of something other than bella. And he's very hungry. It would be a pity for Sheila to die because her vampire lover ate her wouldn't it?" He smirked grotesquely. I heard a faint scream in pain from up the stairs…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 7

B.P.O.V.

I heard him laugh at Edward. What could he do? He knew if he said no I would hate him for it. I can't let him just forfeit other people for me. I turned to Sheila and told her to stay put. She whimpered. "It's going to be fine." I whispered. I quickly stepped out of the closet and closed the door fast so he wouldn't be able to see Sheila. "I'll do it" I told him. "Bella no-" Edward started. "Hush Edward. I need to do this. If I don't Sheila and Henry will die. Even if Henry eats her, you know eventually he will get tired of him and kill him too. He has power. I don't know how but he does. How else was he able to get me away from you with just another human, a blowtorch, and a threat? Or Henry a vampire and Sheila all at once? He has mental strength and if he was an immortal just imagine…" I trailed off and looked with horror at him. "That's what your planning isn't it? You're going to make a million vampires just like you. You're trying to unlock the secret to your own power and use it to make yourself immortal and then make your own army or something? Is that what you're up to?" He laughed. "You're very smart. You're going to be a very useful consort to me." "I can't let this happen, Bella!" Edward yelled. "Please say no. Take it back. Please!" "No Edward. She already said yes. Come with me dear, let's get started right away." He beckoned me with his hand. "I'll become immortal for you on one condition. Edward has to do it." "Absolutely not." Edward screeched. "Then no deal. And if you do it anyway, I'll make sure the first chance I get I'll rip your head off with my bare hands and I'm sure no one in this room would have any objection to that." "Fine, do what you want but your precious Edward here better not do anything I don't want him to. We'll start tomorrow. Be ready at 10:00 a.m." He said and then walked up the stairs and left the room. "Is he gone?" Sheila asked as she poked her head out of the closet. I buried myself in Edward's chest. "For now." He whispered into the top of my head as he squeezed me to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 8

B.P.O.V.

I was really scared about him coming to get me. I had no idea what to do. He was good at confusing people. His plan sounded like the worst idea ever when he was gone, but when your right there with him it seems like he can pull it off with ease. Edward had never been so nervous before and I didn't know if it was because of what he had to do or what he couldn't do. He paced around the room all night long muttering to himself angrily while Sheila whimpered every time we heard Henry scream from upstairs. We couldn't tell if anything was going to turn out right or not. I sat thinking and thinking and thinking for hours trying to come up with a way out of this when I realized that we still didn't know anything about what was going on here. "Sheila? Sheila, wake up" I shook her until she moved. She slowly sat up and looked around. "what is it?" she asked, looking around me at Edward pacing. "Tell me what he did to Henry, tell me what's going on here." I whispered. "well , I don't know much-" she read my expression accurately-" but I'll tell what I do." So she began.

" Henry was hunting for the weekend in the mountains and was on his way home when this man approached him. He told me he had no idea how this man had gotten so close to him without him sensing it, it was impossible for a vampire not to catch it, unless there was something else involved. The man told him he wanted to know about his kind and why he would be so low as to love a mortal. Henry was disturbed and told him to go but the man just followed him. He told him how dangerous it was for prey to follow the predator but the man just laughed. 'I've stopped being the prey for a while now'. He said, so Henry sniffed the air trying to catch the scent of something but all he got was an earful of heart beats and pumping veins, so before he did something stupid he ran away. He said the man's blood was almost as tempting as mine." She told me. " So he must not be completely human. He must have some kind of power or something. I knew he had more than just guts!""Yes, well a couple weeks later when Henry was out somewhere, he came and kidnapped me. He put me in this basement and told me that Henry was is new experiment. He told me that he honestly hoped Henry would live." She started crying so I just consoled her. I didn't ask her to say anymore for the rest of the night. Around 7:00 in the morning we were all awake and we started trying to figure out a way to escape safely.

What were we supposed to do? If Edward got us out, Henry would die, if we stayed, we might all die. Edward seemed to have another plan forming in his mind. I watched him carefully. He was hypothesizing at lightning speed. His eyes were shifting as he drew and discarded his thoughts. He finally started speaking aloud. "What if Sheila got out, went and got my family and then we just went along with him until they got back?" As soon as he finished the thought he had an alternative, and for the first time ever, I had the exact same idea as him, which meant we agreed on a dangerous plan. Wow. He let me say it first. "what if right now we all decided that we really needed the Cullens to get here right now, we really needed their help, we are deciding this as our path right this very instant…right now… we need you all…Alice?" I finished. We waited for a millisecond. Suddenly gently falling into the room from the broken window was a small figure. "Alright. I got the message. We're here now" I smiled and hugged Alice hard.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 9

B.P.O.V.

I had tears running down my eyes as I looked at the family that I loved so much here to rescue us. I knew that they were strong, and even stronger together, but part of me was a little more comfortable with them staying on the other side of the window, than coming in, it felt more like they were putting themselves in serious danger.

Esme hugged me close like only a mother can and I wept into her arms. I caught Edward's eyes for a second, and the expression was so sad, sad that he couldn't give me this kind of comfort, the kind of comfort I still needed, because despite what anyone said, in many ways, I was still a child who needed her parents, at least in this moment. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't see his face.

"It's alright dear. It's all going to be okay. We're here now. I'm here now." Esme told me as she hugged me.

After a while I finally calmed down enough for Edward to fill them all in. "So, we only have a few hours before he expects me to be ready to turn Bella into an immortal to be his consort after he becomes an immortal. I'm pretty sure he is clueless about the whole sire-bond thing, so I'm pretty sure he doesn't know that if Bella became immortal, she could just as easily rip his head off as anyone of us could, because she would feel no obligation to him, but he probably has-"

I cut him off. "Wait, are you actually having an honest thought about all the possibilities involved here? Even the ones you don't like?" He grimaced. "Wow, I'm really proud of you." I finished. He smirked despite his resolve and continued. I looked over at Emmett who was silently cackling like a child. Rose wacked him on the arm and mouthed for him to shut up. I smiled with a triumphantly dorky glow inside me. I love families.

"…a ways of getting her to behave, such as a major threat like killing me or any of you or even-Well, I guess I should have introduced her first, everyone, this is Sheila, she is another innocent human who has been captured and told that her vampire love is up there, being experimented on, and if she doesn't help him, he'll kill her and her mate, she's like Bella-anyway, he may even threaten Bella with killing her." He finished. Sheila waved awkwardly before moving to my side. I noticed the bond she and I had formed. She trusted me now.

E.P.O.V.

I really hope we can make it out of this one. I felt Alice silently trying to get a vision. I was the only one who knew it wasn't working, maybe Jasper, just because he can gauge her emotions, but I know she can't see down here for some reason. I will save Bella. No matter what. I need to save her. I met Alice's eyes and knew that she was fully comprehending me. Her eyes said the same thing as mine. Look out.


End file.
